plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Skins
Skins are unique character models that can be used in Plazma Burst 2 Multiplayer. All of the skins can be picked as avatars and used in-game, with the basic selection of skins being used for Multiplayer Deathmatch. There is another section of selectable skins that will be used for Team Deathmatch, which covers the red and blue varients of the generally characters. How to change your skin To change your skin, simply make an account, and select the "Edit Profile" at the header of the site. There you will find all of the skins and their avatars to choose from. Remember to click "Update Profile" after selecting to save your choice. Guests cannot change their skin List of current skins *Marine (Nine versions, based on the Marine's various helmets) *Civil Security Heavy *Civil Security Lite *Civil Security Boss *Proxy (Default color) *Noir Lime *Heavy Battlesuit Marine (Default color only) *Android T-01187 *Android SLC-56 *Proxy (Silver color) *Usurpation Soldier Minor *Falkok *Phoenix Falkok *Grub *Usurpation Soldier Major *Usurpation Destroyer *Advanced Usurpation Soldier *Blue Noir Lime *Red Noir Lime *Blue Proxy *Red Proxy *Blue Civil Security Lite *Red Civil Security Lite *Blue Usurpation Ranger *Red Usurpation Ranger *Blue Android SLC-56 *Red Android SLC-56 *Blue Marine *Red Marine *Blue Falkok *Red Falkok *Civil Security Ghost *Proxy (No helmet) *Raven *PB:FttP Marine (with Guard helmet) *Green visor Guard *Yellow visor Guard *Red visor Guard *Black visor Guard *Armored Grub *Elite Grub *Falkok Boss *Reakhohsha Operative *Civil Protector *Android ATM-105 *Blue Raven *Red Raven *Blue Civil Protector *Red Civil Protector *Android DT-143 *Zephyr *Hermes *Hexagon *Usurpation Ranger (default version of TDM Usurpation skins) *Mining Android *Crossfire Sentinel *Crossfire Headhunter *Federation Soldier *Vulture *Silk *Silk (armorless) *Civil security Riot *Avre *Civilian (equipped) 1 *Civilian (equipped) 2 *S.W.A.T. (dark) *S.W.A.T. (brighter) *Star Defender (Secret skin, see below) (Note - the "Red/Blue X" skins are also the ones for Team Play.) Star Defender skin The Star Defender skin is a unique skin that is only available in a very... roundabout way. Firstly, open the custom map tab and type this into the bar; eric gurt-star_defenders You are armed with a "Star Defender rifle" (a reskinned Assault Rifle CS-RC) and can obtain a "Star Defender Rocket Launcher" (A reskinned Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro). You are also a pixelated person inside of a pixelated environment, fighting other pixelated people called "A really bad guy" who are armed with the aforementioned Star Defender rifle and rocket launcher. You also have 130 HP, cannot heal, and cannot time warp. Upon reaching the Star Defender Rocket Launcher located in the middle of the map, the difficulty changes to Normal, and the enemies become red versions of the same enemy, though with the same stats overall. Get to the end of the level, and you will get a message offering thanks for playing the map, and explaining what Star Defenders is (an unfinished game concept). Afterwards, you are transformed into a normal Marine and are inside of the same environment as before, only with normal graphics. Return to the beginning of the level. In the area where you spawned, you will find a red Proxy with the name UnrealCrash. (This is Eric Gurt's online handle in PB2) Kill UnrealCrash and a message will appear saying "Looks like you've earned it." It will also say to check out Star Defenders 3D. After that, leaving the map will reveal that you now have the Star Defender skin, pixels and all. You must repeat this process each and every time you want to select this skin, bear in mind. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Skins Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer